


Anything For Her

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was anything Renji wanted, it was for Rukia to be happy, and he would do anything to see to it that she was, even if it meant getting along with a person like Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Her

**Story:** _**Anything For Her  
** _ **Summary:** _**If there was anything Renji wanted, it was for Rukia to be happy, and he would do anything to see to** _ _**it** _ **that she was, even if it meant getting along with a person like Ichigo.  
** **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Bleach...**

* * *

"Yer only a substitute Shinigami, yet yer acting as though you know even more than me, a _full Shinigami!_ You've got a lot of nerve!"

"Full Shinigami my ass! Who was it that got beat back in the Soul Society, before giving up and begging me to save Rukia? Oh, that's right; you! Or maybe you've forgotten. If that's part of being a full Shinigami that you'd sacrifice your friend just for the sake of your duty, I'm glad I'm _not_ one!"

Rukia's eyebrow twitched for the umpteenth time time that day. Renji and Ichigo had not been getting along well lately, but today had to have been the worse.

"Are you calling me a coward?! Renji demanded.

"Well, considering there's really no other way you can take it, you tell me!" Ichigo snapped back.

"Why you, that's it!" suddenly, Renji advanced towards Ichigo who prepared to fight back, when a sword whizzed past Renji's face, bringing them both to a immediate stop. Shocked, they looked over to meet Rukia's irritated, yet pain-filled, expression.

"Rukia" out of all the years he'd known her, Renji had never once seen her look so...angry...

"Would both of you cut it out! You're acting like a bunch of morons! You're suppose to be friends, aren't you? Friends are suppose to stick together, and if you can't get along with me, then don't expect me to get along with _you_."

Renji stared at her for a long time, taken by surprise. Studying the look in her eyes, it kind of made him feel bad. If there was thing in his life that he didn't want to lose, it was Rukia, and he was sure Ichigo felt the same, whether he was willing to admit it or not.

Turning back, he faced Ichigo. He awkwardly scratched his head, adverting his gaze.

"I guess I kind of got carried away..." he admitted.

"...Yeah...sorry." Ichigo replied.

If there was anything Renji wanted, it was for Rukia to be happy, and he would do anything to see to it that she _was_ , even if it meant getting along with a person like Ichigo.

"Good," Rukia sighed in relief. "that's better."

Her eyes gleamed, as she clasped her hands together, a dreamy expression plastering her face. "Now I can watch my Chappy Marathon in peace."

Yep, that was Rukia for you.

* * *

 **A/N:** _**What did you think...? Review.** _


End file.
